Nose Marie Day and Snow Puppies Novelization
by iheartkatamari
Summary: A hap-hap-Happy Mother's Day to all! In this reimagining/retelling of two episodes of the TV show, the Pound Puppies try to make Mother's Day special for Nose Marie, then they travel to Alaska to match a Husky pup with his perfect owner.
1. Nose Marie Day Chapter 1

**This is basically a remaining/retelling of two episodes of the TV show. This mostly adheres to the continuity of the second season, two notable major changes to the setup are that Holly still owns the pound(rather than Katrina), and in order to find homes for dogs and cats, Barkerville now has a computer program. (Rather than the strange psychic powers the Pound Puppies used before-although they still certainly do have "Puppy Power!") The setup is otherwise the same; also, as in my other fanfics, Violet, Barkerville, Scrounger, Flack, Tubbs, and Dabney Nabbit are part of the cast, the latter of whom now works for Katrina and is the(previously unseen) driver of the Dog Snatcher wagon. Like a few characters in the second season, Nabbit also now has a catch phrase: "I'll nab 'em, and I'll nab 'em **_**good!**_**" Some elements of the story have been altered, too(But I won't give them away). Please enjoy, and, as the ever-quotable Brighteyes herself might say, a hap-hap-Happy Mother's Day to all!(More info on these continuity changes can be found on my blog, the Keeper of the Fun blog!)**

Nose Marie Day

It's a lovely day in New York City. Cooler, Violet, Whopper, and Brighteyes, the latter of whom is toting her beloved rag doll Patches under her arm, are walking through the park. A little blonde-haired girl is serving lunch to her mother, who's sitting at a picnic table nearby. "Happy Mother's Day, Mommy!"

"Oh, sweetie, thank you!" the girl's mother gives her a hug.

"Oh, how sweet!" Violet says. The Pound Puppies walk on a bit further and come across a pair of little sheepdog pups who are digging in the dirt and then present their mother with a gift-wrapped bone. The mother sheepdog gives a happy thank you bark, and gives her children a cuddle. Nearby, three small brown kittens present their mother with a large tuna on a dish. The mother cat meows a thank you, and gives her children kisses.

Cooler sighs contentedly. "Now, ain't that darling. You gotta love it when folks show their mothers how much they care."

"Hey, I got a idea!" Whopper pipes up. "Why don't we do somethin' real special for Mother's Day today?"

"But…we don't have a mother." Brighteyes replies.

"Well, Nose Marie's like a mother." Violet replies. "Perhaps we could do something special for her today."

"Ooh, that sounds great!" Brighteyes replies enthusiastically. "This'll be her nifty-special day where we do all her work for her!"

"That's an excellent idea, Brighteyes. I hereby declare this Nose Marie Day!" Cooler replies importantly.


	2. Nose Marie Day Chapter 2

The Pound Puppies hurry back to Holly's Puppy Pound, where they find Nose Marie in the observation room, looking through a periscope. "Hey Nose," Cooler inquires. "Whatcha lookin' at?"

"Thar's a li'l ol' pup in Katrina's yard," a concerned Nose Marie replies. "And Flack has him _on th' run_!"

Cooler looks through the periscope to see Flack, one of the wicked Katrina Stoneheart's henchmen, chasing after a small brown puppy, waving a net at him. The puppy is giving scared little howls.

"Yah! Get outta here, y'nasty little mutt!" Flack snarls nastily.

"Ah'll be right back, hon', ah got a pup t'save!" Nose Marie then dashes off toward Katrina's mansion.

_This will be handy, _Cooler thinks. _We'll plan her surprise while she's away._

Nose Marie hides in a bush by Katrina's lawn. "Psst, over here, li'l one." she whispers. The puppy looks over his shoulder at her, then quickly dashes into the bush and out of sight.

Flack stops short. "Heh, good riddance to ya!"

"Yeah, and don't show your smelly doggy face around here again!" sneers Katrina's daughter Brattina, who had just happened up behind him.

Nose Marie and the puppy decide to hide inside the bush until the coast is clear. "Thanks for savin' me, miss." the puppy says. He's a small rounded brown bloodhound puppy with black ears, black spots on his back, and big sad blue eyes. "Oh, by the way, my name's Fred."

"Think nothing' of it, Freddie Dumplin. We's always happy t'help animals in need, and we'll find y'all a lovely new home in no time."

"A home? For me?"

"Shore thing, li'l darlin'." The two of them watch intently as Flack and Brattina approach Katrina, who's standing by the front door of her mansion, with her niece Holly Trueblood, her pet Catgut, and Flack's associate Tubbs, standing nearby.

"All right, now where are they?" Katrina demands.

"Where are what?" Holly inquires.

"You know what, my gifts! It's Mother's Day; I'm a mother, so _where are my gifts_?!"

"Oh, here Aunty Katrina, I made this just for you." Holly takes a heart-shaped card with "HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY" written on the front out of her jeans pocket. She begins to read it, "'Roses are red, violets are blue, _nobody in the world _has a mother like you!"

"Ohh, how sweet…" Katrina coos as she takes the card from Holly.(_Not quite _connecting the dots there, is she?) "_I HATE SWEET_! This isn't a gift, I want merchandise!" She promptly tears the card up, then turns to Brattina and the others. "You three had better pony up!"

"She wanted a _pony_?!" an astounded Tubbs remarks. "Ooh, if I'd only known!"

"Hey, Tubbs." Flack says.

"Yeah?" Tubbs turns toward him, upon which Flack punches him in the nose. "Ow."

"I'm glad you asked, Mommie Dearest. Here." Brattina presents her mother with a flowerpot housing what looks like a small Venus Flytrap. "Happy Mommie Dearest Day!"

"A plant? Ughh, it's revolting!" Katrina cringes.

"Ah, but dis is a very special plant, boss," Flack pipes up. "It's a very rare puppy eatin' plant! Da three a' us pooled our money t'get it fer ya."

The plant licks its lips. "Puppies! Puppies! Puppies!"

"Oh, Brattina dear, this is the best Mother's Day gift ever!" Katrina covers her daughter in kisses.

"Ewwwww, _totally _gross me out, why don'cha?" Brattina cringes.

"Hey, we paid for it, too! Where's our thanks?" Tubbs exclaims indignantly.

"Did'ja particularly want da boss t'kiss ya?" Flack replies.

"Uhh, no, not really." Tubbs cringes.

"I love puppies! Puppies! Puppies!" the plant growls and slurps.

Fred gives frightened little whimpers as Nose Marie gently carries him back to the pound.


	3. Nose Marie Day Chapter 3

"Now, don't you worry your pretty little head 'bout that silly ol' vegetable," Nose Marie says, as she traipses through the pound's front door and into the main room. "We's-all gonna get you adopted, jus' as soon as ah get y'all some breakfast."

"Worry not, Nose Marie," Scrounger, who's clad in a chef's hat and apron, walks out of the kitchen. "I'm fixing breakfast for all of us. I'm making bacon, eggs, toast, orange juice, and cereal."

Suddenly, smoke starts emanating from the kitchen. "Uh oh…the orange juice is burning!" The grey basset hound(1) rushes back into the kitchen. "Aww, the jelly's burned, too!" He strolls back out with his face bright red, holding two bowls of cereal. "Uhhm, want some cereal?"

Scrounger traipses quietly back to the kitchen as Fred and Nose Marie eat. "Yeesh," he mumbles. "This never happens when Nose Marie cooks."

After Nose Marie and Fred have eaten she gently picks him up and says, "Well Hon', now that we's had our breakfast, ah'll give ya a li'l ol' bath."

No sooner has she set foot in the bathroom, however, than Whopper, who's dressed as Paul Revere, rushes up to her. "Whoa there, ma'am, this-here is Nose Marie Day, which means y'all don't do nary none no work a'tall, I reckon."

"But…but.." Before Nose Marie can answer, Brighteyes traipses up to her and takes Fred from her.

"Don't worry, we'll give Freddy a super-duper bath."

"With my new invention, the Bath-O-Matic 5000!" Howler gestures toward a large, barrel-shaped machine with a conveyor belt, two large brushes, and a shower head attached to it.

Brighteyes gently places Fred on the conveyor belt; Howler flips a switch on the machine's side, and Whopper, who's sitting on top, pours bubble bath into a funnel on the machine's top. The machine whirs, clanks, and rattles around vigorously. "Mm. So far, so good!" Howler says. Suddenly, the machine starts blasting soapy water everywhere! "Or not…"

The soapy water begins filling the bathroom. "Arrgh, Captain, we're sinkin' fast! exclaims Whopper, who's now clad in a pirate outfit. (How he got changed so fast, no one ever quite knew.) "Women, children, and puppy pirates first!"

"I think the Bath-O-Matic needs some minor adjustments." Howler begins tightening a bolt on the machine's side. The machine then abruptly explodes, sending water gushing everywhere.

"Honestly, Howler," says an indignant Brighteyes, who has suds piled on top of her head, resembling a bouffant. "How many times do we have to tell you to test these inventions out first?!"

"It's no use," Whopper, who has suds piled up under his chin, resembling a long white beard, walks up to her. "We could tell him this until we're old and grey, but he'd never understand."

"Gee," Howler says. "Nose Marie never has these problems."

(1) Scrounger's fur would be grey in the second season, as it was in the episode _Garbage Night: The Musical_.


	4. Nose Marie Day Chapter 4

While this is happening, Brattina, who's just stepped out of the greenhouse behind Katrina's mansion, walks up to her mother, holding Catgut. "Mommie Dearest, come see! I've watered and fertilized your new plant. Look at it now, lookie, lookie, _lookie_!"

Katrina follows her daughter inside the greenhouse, upon which observing that the plant has grown considerably larger. "Puppies! Puppies! I _loooove _puppies!" it growls and slurps.

"Oh, Brattina dear, it's _adorable_!"

After Katrina and Brattina leave, Flack and Tubbs traipse into the greenhouse to see how the plant's doing. Tubbs walks up to the plant, takes a doggie biscuit out of his coat pocket, and waves it in front of the plant's nose. "C'mon boy, sit! Sit!"

"Tubbs, you oaf, get away from there! Dat thing's dangerous!"

"Aww, he jus' needs a little trainin'. I mean, with all these dogs 'n cats we been nabbin' haven't y'ever wanted t'keep one for a pet?"

"Uhm, not particularly."

Tubbs turns and faces Flack. "Well, I hear havin' a pet can be a very rewardin' experience."

Suddenly, a _SNAP! RRRIP! _is heard. Tubbs looks over his shoulder and observes a gaping hole in the back of his pants. "See, dis is why we gots ta train him."

"I ain't sure that I'm quite in da market fer _dat _kinda' rewardin' experience." Flack mumbles.

Meanwhile, back at the pound, Nose Marie is sitting on a fancy chaise lounge while four small dogs clad in fancy tuxedos and gowns play music on violins. A small grey cat is giving her a manicure, while a small brown cat gives her a pedicure. The bloodhound gives a sigh. "Ohh, this pampered life is _borin'_!"

Fred walks up to her and gives a little yawn. "Sounds like a certain li'l ol' someone needs a nap." she says.

"Can you tell me a bedtime story, please?"

"Why shorely, li'l darlin', bedtime stories are mah specialty," Nose Marie gently lifts the little brown puppy up onto her knee. "Once upon a li'l ol' time…"

"Wait!" Brighteyes cuts her off abruptly.

"What fer?"

"It's your day off, remember? We'll be taking care of all of your chores for you." Violet replies.

"Including bedtime stories." Brighteyes adds.

"Indeed, M'dear," Barkerville says. "So please do relax, we shall take care of everything."

"Oh, fiddle-dee-dee," the bloodhound says indignantly. "This-here relaxin' is gettin' downright _exhaustin'_!"

Brighteyes sits on the chaise lounge cradling Fred in her arms. "But, who's gonna tell me a story?" he inquires.

Whopper walks up to them, wearing a fake beard and holding a cane. "The little old storyteller'll be happy to." Fred looks at him oddly.

"Now Freddy, m'boy," Whopper begins. "Have I ever told you about the time I barked at a kitty, no, no, I mean the time I battled the cat monsters from Mars?"

"Cat monsters from Mars?" an intrigued Fred replies.

"Ohh, by cracky, them was th' days! There I was soaring through the galaxy, mindin' my own business, when suddenly, they attacked! The _monster cats_! They bombarded my ship with killer furball lasers, so it was up to me to give them what-fer!" Whopper hops up on the chaise lounge, grabs a pillow, and starts shaking it wildly, sending feathers flying everywhere. "Take that! And that! And _that_! Yes, by cracky, the fur was _really _flyin! Yesiree, I thought I was done for."

Cooler walks up to him. "You sure will be if you don't clean up this mess, and pronto!"

"Sure thing, Cooler. Sorry." Whopper picks up a broom and dustpan and begins sweeping up the feathers. "Boy," he muses. "Doing Nose Marie's job is harder than I thought!"


	5. Nose Marie Day Chapter 5

Fred naps peacefully on an easy chair; he wakes up just as Nose Marie walks up to him. "Ahh, the little dumplin'," she sighs. "How's ev'ry li'l ol' thing? Can ah do anythin' for y'all?"

"No thank you, everybody's been taking great care of me."

Nose Marie gives a shocked gasp. "Oh, by the way," Fred continues. "Who are you?"

"Ah…ah…ah don't even _know _anymore!" Nose Marie bursts into tears and runs off.

The bloodhound quietly strolls into the control room, and seats herself in front of Barkerville's computer. "Well," she sighs. "Ah'm obviously not needed 'round here anymore, so it looks 'bout high time ah find some place where ah _am _needed." She browses the list of potential owners, and clicks on the name of a family. An image of two movers hauling furniture out of a house, then one of a father, mother, and little girl in the living room packing suitcases appears on the screen.

"The movers are almost finished, honey." the mother says.

"Now, let's get packed, we have a plane to catch," the father says. "California, here we come!"

"And Lisa," the mother adds. "Our new home has a great big backyard, so you can finally have that puppy you've always wanted."

The little girl's face lights up. "A puppy? Oh boy, I can't wait!"

Tears well up in Nose Marie's eyes. "An' y'all won't have t'wait…'cuz this puppy's comin' with you!"

The bloodhound, dressed in her best hat and carrying a suitcase, quietly tiptoes toward the pound's front gate; she stops short in front of the gate and gives the pound one last forlorn glance. "Goodbye, Pound Puppies, ah'll be a-missin' y'all." she weeps, as she leaves.


	6. Nose Marie Day Chapter 6

While this is happening, Katrina and Catgut are standing on her front lawn, next to a hole Brattina's just dug. "I _dug _the stinky, yucky, gunky hole _nice_ and deep, Mommie Dearest."

Flack and Tubbs haul the plant, which is by now the size of a smallish tree, over to the hole, and begin to plant it there. "PUPPIES!" the plant roars.

"With my puppy-eating plant guarding my house, _no _mongrel will ever show their face here again!" Katrina schemingly rubs her hands together.

"PUPPIES! PUPPIES! I _LOOOOOOVE _PUPPIES!" the plant roars and slurps.

Cooler, with Holly standing nearby, watches this scene through a periscope. "Talk about your jumbo economy-size vegetable." The white dog punctuates his sentence with a chuckle.

Suddenly, they hear a weary groan and turn around to see the other seven Pound Puppies, followed closely behind by Fred, trudging into the room. "Well, it's been a long day ridin' the range, pardner, and us cow-pups're plum dog-tired-tuckered out." says Whopper, who's now dressed as a cowboy.

"How _does_ Nose Marie do it every day?" Violet says.

"Beats the fleas outta me," Cooler shrugs. "Honestly though, this experience has really proven more than ever how important she is to us. In fact, let's go tell her."

"Unfortunately, that may not be so easy," Holly replies, picking up a note she's found taped to the pupscalator. "Nose Marie's _left_!"

"_LEFT_?!" the shocked Pound Puppies echo.

"She left us this note." Holly then proceeds to read the aforementioned. "'Dear Little Darlin's, ah went t'get m'self adopted. Ah jus' hope m'new owner likes me.'"

Back at Lisa's house, the little girl gives the bloodhound a hug. "Like her? I _love _her! She's the most wonderful puppy _ever_!"

"Oh, how nice!" Lisa's mother, who's waiting by a taxi says. "She'll definitely be coming to California with us."

"All right!" Lisa exclaims excitedly. Nose Marie gives an enthusiastic bark.

""Come on, Lisa, we don't want to miss our flight." Lisa's father calls, upon which Lisa and Nose Marie hurry over to the cab, which then drives off.

"'If all goes well, ah'll be flyin' off t'California today.'" Holly continues to read. "'Ah'll mis y'all powerf'lly, but at least ah'll be someplace where ah'm needed. Love, Nose Marie.'"

Brighteyes wipes a tear. Howler gives a sad howl, "Ah-oo-oo-oo, this is awful! Nose Marie thinks we don't need her!"

"Goodness," a worried Violet muses. "It appears our little plan has _backfired_!"

"And she's leaving for California today," a concerned Brighteyes adds. "Ohh, what'll we _do_?!"

"We'll have to get her back," Cooler replies seriously. "And we've got no time to lose. Pound Puppies, let's start pounding! Follow me, crew!"

The seven Pound Puppies rush up the pupscalator, with Fred and Holly following close behind. They dash down the street and are passing by Katrina's mansion, when they're stopped by the puppy-eating plant. "PUPPIES!" it roars. The dogs gasp as the monstrous plant grabs them up in one of its vines. "PUPPIES! PUPPIES! I _LOOOOOVE_ PUPPIES!"

Holly rushes up to the plant and starts pounding and kicking at it. "Put them down, you overgrown rutabaga!"

"PUPPIES!"

Katrina and her crew prance in place(rather klutzily). "The icky-poo puppies are gonna be munched, gonna be munched, gonna be munched, the icky-poo puppies are gonna be munched on Mommie Dearest Daaaay!" Brattina gloats.

"Get your pods off of us, you overgrown salad bar!" Cooler demands. At once, the plant lifts the dogs close to his mouth and…kisses them!

"MMMWAH! MWAH! MWAH! MWAH! MWAH! OHH, I JUST _LOVE _LITTLE PUPPIES! LOVE 'EM, LOVE 'EM, _LOVE 'EM_!"

"Well, whaddaya know? He really does love puppies!" Cooler punctuates his sentence with a chuckle.

"What?! You're supposed to _eat _them, not _love _them, you _weed_!" an angry Katrina exclaims.

Flack turns to Tubbs. "Are youse sure y'read the sign right when we was buyin' dat plant?"

"Well, maybe y'shouldn't'a let da guy what couldn't _spell _pick out da present!" Tubbs replies indignantly.

The plant gently sets the dogs back down on the ground, then turns to Katrina and her crew. "THE ONLY THINGS I EAT ARE PEOPLE AND KITTY CATS WHO ARE _MEAN _TO PUPPIES!" The five baddies scream and try to run away; they aren't fast enough, however, and the plant grabs them all.

"Next stop, the airport-a-roonie!" Cooler says, as he, Holly, and the dogs then proceed on.

The plant stuffs the Katrina and her crew in his mouth and tastes them; a look of disgust quickly crosses his face, upon which he spits them back out onto the ground. _PATOOIE! _The plant then gags, "ACK! ICK!" and spits Katrina's wig out at her feet. "YUCK!" he cringes. "HAS ANYONE EVER TOLD YOU PEOPLE YOU TASTE TERRIBLE?"

"And youse don't look so appetizin' ya'self!" Flack snaps.


	7. Nose Marie Day Chapter 7

Lisa and her parents have already boarded the plane for California; Nose Marie sits in a pet carrier on the seat next to Lisa. "Will all passengers please fasten their seatbelts and prepare for take-off?" the pilot calls over the P.A. system.

Lisa makes sure her seat belt is fastened. "Are you ready, Nose Marie?"

The bloodhound sighs. "As ready as ah'll ever be, dear."

The plane begins taxiing down the runway. "Flight Niner-Five preparing for takeoff." the pilot calls. Suddenly, the plane stops short.

"Uhm, Flight Niner-Five we appear to have unauthorized personnel on the runway." the captain calls.

The pilot looks out her window. "Correction, we have unauthorized _dogs _on the runway!"

The Pound Puppies, along with Fred, are hurrying down the runway toward the plane, with a bravely howling Howler leading the way. "Awoo-oo-oo!"

Whopper, who's dressed as a traffic cop, follows Howler closely behind.(Honestly, how _does _he get changed so fast?) "Reee-wwwwr, reee-wwwwr, okay, pull over!"

"There's going to be a short delay, folks," the pilot calls. "There are a bunch of dogs blocking our takeoff."

"Dogs?" a surprised Lisa echoes.

Howler gives another howl, "Awoo-oo-oo!"

An amazed look crosses Nose Marie's face. "Howler?" She pops the top of her carrier open and rushes to the door, whimpering to be let out.

The eight dogs bark anticipating as an exit ramp is wheeled up to the plane's door. "What are you all doin' here?" a happily surprised Nose Marie inquires.

"Nose Marie," Cooler begs. "Don't leave us, _we need you_!"

"We certainly do!" the other dogs agree.

"The puppy pound wouldn't be the same without you." Holly says. "You're very special to us all."

The bloodhound rushes into Holly's arms and embraces her in a hug. "Sure as puddin'?"

"Absotively, possilutely!" Cooler says.

"We're quite sorry," Violet adds. "We never meant to make you feel like you weren't needed."

"We was jus' tryin' t'make Mother's Day extra-special for ya," Scrounger adds. "And to tell y'the truth, it really made us all appreciate you even more." The bloodhound smiles contentedly and blushes.

"Hey, what's going on?" Lisa walks up to the doorway; her face suddenly falls. "Oh…is Nose Marie your dog?"

"Well, yes," Holly replies. "And we really need her help at the pound."

"But how 'bout another dog who's _just _as nice, and cute, too?" Fred says.

"An' modest, don't forget about modest, kid." Scrounger mumbles under his breath.

The little brown pup hops up into Lisa's arms and gives her a great big sloppy kiss. "Hi, my name's Fred!"

Lisa gently cuddles her new little friend. "Oh Freddy, you're _perfect_!" The Pound Puppies all give a happy howl at this.

Lisa and Fred wave goodbye from the plane's window as it finally takes off. "Thanks, Pound Puppies!" they call.

The dogs wave goodbye as they watch the plane disappear into the distance. Nose Marie sighs contentedly. "Another happy adoption."

"And it's all thanks to you, Nose Marie." Cooler says.

"You're the greatest!" the Pound Puppies exclaim, as they all embrace her in a great big group hug.

Nose Marie smiles. "That's th' best li'l ol' Mother's Day present of all."

**The end.**

**(Of part one.)**


	8. Snow Puppies Chapter 1

Snow Puppies

It's a hot summer day in New York City. At Holly's Puppy Pound, The Pound Puppies are all gathered at their underground swimming hole. Cooler, who's wearing a wide-brimmed tan hat, a matching coat and pants, and a red shirt, and holding a cold drink in one hand and a fan in the other, sits in a rocking chair by the lagoon. "You know," he says. "Staying cool in the summer time is all mental. If you just think cool thoughts, you'll be cool. Thoughts like, 'Cooler is cool. Ice is cool. The lagoon is cool.'"

Violet, who's wearing a pink swimsuit with a purple skirt, and pink heart-shaped sunglasses, observes a kitten with a block of ice strapped to his back walking by. "Of course, some people may have other methods." she says.

Brighteyes, who's wearing a light and dark blue striped swimsuit and a matching headband, sits on a beach blanket while Nose Marie, who's wearing a large green sun hat and a purple swimsuit, sits in a deck chair nearby. Whopper, who's wearing a red and white Hawaiian print swim diaper, red framed sunglasses, a pair of red sandals, and a white t-shirt with the words "LIFE GUARD" on the front, sits in a lifeguard's chair, next to Scrounger, who's sitting in a beach chair, listening to the weather on the radio, and wearing a pair of green swim trunks as well as his regular hat. "Boy, is it hot," the weatherman says. "How hot is it, exactly? It's so hot, people are going online and bidding on shade. It's so hot, the penguins at the zoo are wearing Bermuda shorts. It's so hot, chickens are laying hard-boiled eggs."

"And they say the weather people don't take their jobs seriously no more." Scrounger says sarcastically.

A concerned Nose Marie looks over her shoulder. "Ah'm worried sick 'bout li'l ol' Thunderhawk,"

Thunderhawk is a small, rounded black Husky pup with a white face, belly, and little white paws, and one blue eye and one brown eye(1). He lies under a beach umbrella lapping water out of a dish, and pants profusely.

"He's drinkin' more water than he oughta." says a concerned Brighteyes. "He's getting _way _too hot!"

"What's the temp up to now, Whopper?" Cooler inquires.

Whopper removes his shades and peeks over at the thermometer. "It's a hundre-no, a thou-no, a mill-no, a _kazillion _degrees!" the thermometer promptly bursts. "Yeah."

"And fer once, the kid ain't exagerratin'." Scrounger says.

"Hmm," muses Barkerville, who's wearing a white tank shirt and a pair of black trunks, as well as his usual hat and monocle. "Perchance Howler could help us get to the bottom of Thunderhawk's dilemma."

"Good idea, Barky," Cooler says. "To Howler's gizmo lab!"

The dogs(who are now wearing their regular clothes) and Holly arrive at Howler's lab. "Howler, can you help us find out why the heat is hitting Thunderhawk so super-duper hard?" Brighteyes inquires.

"Certainly," Howler gently picks up the little Husky pup and lays him on a large, odd-looking machine. "The Comput-O-Pupper should give us the answer." He flips a switch on the machine's control panel, upon which the machine begins rattling and clanking, and a bright light engulfs Thunderhawk.

"Thunderhawk's problem is…" the machine says in a mechanical voice. "He's hot! He's hot! He's hot!"

The Pound Puppies exchange odd looks. "A fat lot of good that did us_." _Scrounger grumbles.

"We know he's hot, but why's he so much hotter than all of us hotshots?" Cooler inquires.

"Well, I think I may have the solution," Holly browses a book entitled, "Dog Breeds of the World." "It says here that Thunderhawk's a Siberian Husky, and that they thrive best in a cold climate."

Cooler gently places his paw on the little panting pup's shoulder. "Well then, what we'll have to _do_ is _skidoo_ and find this pup an owner with an _ig-a-loo_!" Thunderhawk looks up at Cooler and smiles.

"Quite indeed," Barkerville turns to the little Husky pup. "Please follow me, lad."

(1) I purposely changed his eye color; Huskies in real life can have such an eye color, which personally I always thought looked nifty! :)


	9. Snow Puppies Chapter 2

The group gathers in the control room; Barkerville seats himself in front of his computer and Thunderhawk scrambles up onto the seat next to him. "Now let's see," the English bulldog muses, looking over the list of potential owners. "I thought someone had shown up this morni-Ah, here we are."

Barkerville clicks on the owner's name, and at once an image of a little brown-haired Eskimo boy polishing a dog sled appears on the screen. A red-haired boy riding another dog sled, pulled by a fair-sized dark grey Husky with a white tail, pulls up to him. "Hey Nahook, gonna be in the race?"

"Nah," the brown-haired boy replies. "I still haven't found a dog."

"Huh, maybe you could just pull the sled yourself, then. Ha ha!" the red-haired boy guffaws meanly as he sleds off.

"Very funny, Oran," Nahook mumbles; he gives a sigh.

Thunderhawk's face lights up. "Oh, I'd love to be Nahook's sled dog! I bet we could win that race _real good_!"

"Pups and pupettes, we're heading to Nome!" Cooler says.

"Where's Nome?" Brighteyes inquires of Whopper, who's sitting next to her.

"In Alaska, same time zone as Santy Claus." he replies.

"Then, to Alaska we will go!" a determined Violet says.

Meanwhile, at Katrina's mansion, Katrina, who's wearing a blue two-piece swimsuit and a(very tacky!) pink flowered swim cap, sits in a kiddie pool on her front lawn, next to Brattina, who's wearing a green two-piece suit and a pair of green-framed shades. Catgut, who's wearing an orange one-piece suit, a matching swim cap, and a pair of shades lies nearby, and Flack, who's wearing a red and white striped tank shirt and black swim trunks, as well as his usual hat, sits slouched on a beach blanket, slurping a cold drink.

"Ohh, I'm _miserably _hot," Katrina groans. "It must be two million degrees in the shade."

Tubbs, who's wearing a white tank shirt with the words, "BEACH BUM" on the front(which, unsurprisingly, doesn't cover his belly any more effectively than his usual shirt) and a pair of dark green swim trunks, as well as his usual hat, walks up to Flack. "Yeesh," Flack groans. "Hot enuff for ya, Tubbs?"

"Well, your consideration is much appreciated, Flack! Yes, it's quite warm enough for me, indeed. But enough about me, what about you?" Tubbs leans over at him. "Is it hot enough for _you_, Flack?"

"Yeah." the skinny dognapper replies under his breath.

"The only comfort is knowing that those _mutts _are suffering worse than we are." Katrina continues.

"Ooh," Brattina motions toward the path by the foot of the hill. "I wouldn't be so sure about _that_, Mommie Dearest, _look_!"

The Pound Puppies are riding down the road in a sled pulled by Thunderhawk, barking merrily. "Stop those mongrels!" Katrina exclaims, as she and the others begin chasing them into the streets. Fortunately for the Pound Puppies, however, they're too fast for the baddies to keep up with them.

Katrina, Brattina and Catgut stop short on the sidewalk. "Oh drats, they're getting away!" Katrina scowls.

Flack and Tubbs rather unwisely pause in the middle of the hot pavement. Tubbs sniffs the air. "Duh, say Flack, is someone havin' a barbecue around here or sumthin'? I smell sumthin' burnin'!"

"Eh, don't know." the skinny dognapper turns to Katrina. "You smell somethin' cookin', boss?"

"It's _you_, you louts!" Katrina scowls. "Don't either of you have the sense not to stand on scorching pavement in your bare feet?"

"Aw, man!" Flack exclaims, as he and Tubbs stare down at their feet (Although, for obvious reasons, Tubbs probably couldn't see his). "Dat would explain da searing pain!"

"YEOOOOOOOW!" The two dognappers scream, as they shoot into the air like large, misshapen rockets.

"Good help is _so _hard to find these days." Katrina mumbles. Brattina nods in agreement.


	10. Snow Puppies Chapter 3

At the airport, the dogs are seated in a large box marked, "LIVE ANIMALS" going up a conveyor belt into a plane. "Air-mailing ourselves to Alaska was a _super-_nifty idea, Cooler!" Brighteyes says enthusiastically.

"Wonder if they give out those little packages of honey-roasted peanuts." Scrounger muses.

"I just hope I haven't already seen the in-flight movie." Cooler adds.

All of a sudden, Cooler hears a voice yell, "There they are!" He turns around to see Katrina and her crew rushing toward them. "You walking flea markets won't get away from me!" she yells. "Grab them!"

"Looks like it's time to hit the friendly skies, guys." Cooler says. The dogs then duck down in the box and close the lid, upon which a machine with a pair of mechanical arms picks them up.

Katrina grabs the box. "Gotcha!" Suddenly, the mechanical arms grab her and Brattina. "No! Let go of me!"

"Take your _gunky hands _off of me! _Ewwwww_!" Brattina whines.

The machine then deposits them in a live animals box, after which it grabs Catgut and deposits him in there with them, then does the same with Flack and Tubbs. Flack observes the writing on the box. "'Live animals?' What must we _look_ like to you people?!"

"Uh…_animals_, Flack." Tubbs says disdainfully, with one hand folded under his pudgy chin. "Sheesh, an' dey call _me_ da dumb one!"

The machine pushes the box shut while several more machines stamp the boxes. "Oof!

Ouch! Eech! Yow! This end up!" Katrina and her crew groan. As the box rolls off the conveyor belt into the plane, a packaged anvil which had been traveling behind them rolls off the conveyor belt and lands on top of them. _KONK_

The plane finally lands in Alaska, and the Pound Puppies, who are now clad in coats, hats and mittens, sled down the exit ramp with Thunderhawk leading the way, barking excitedly. A few minutes later, Katrina arrives at the doorway, shivering from the cold. "Ugh, I-I'm freeezing!" she shudders. "But I can't let those d-dratted P-Pound Puppies get away!"

A moment later, Flack and Tubbs, the latter of whom has a "WIDE LOAD" sign strapped to his belly, step into the doorway. "If ya ask me, that flight attendant was a li'l pushy." Tubbs says irritably. Flack's only response is a snicker.

Katrina slowly plods after the dogs. "Those mutts drive…me…_nuts_!" At once, she freezes in place.

Brattina, who's now wearing a dark green, hooded coat with a white fur trim, light green pants, yellow mittens, and black boots, walks up to Katrina and gently picks her up. "Come on, Catgut, we have to go thaw out Mommie Dearest." The cat meows unhappily as he and Brattina traipse off, toting the frozen Katrina.


	11. Snow Puppies Chapter 4

While this is happening, Nahook is sitting outside his igloo, watching an evening star. "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight. I wish I had a dog to pull my sled to victory!"

Little did Nahook know that his wish would soon be granted, because at that very moment, the Pound Puppies were about to pay him a visit. The Pound Puppies who are dressed as reindeer, are pulling the sled; they stop in front of Nahook's igloo, upon which Whopper, who's dressed as Santa Claus, walks up to him, holding a bag. "Ho, ho, ho!"

A look of amazement crosses the little boy's face. "Who in the world are you?"

"I'm Santy Whopper, and since you've been such a good little boy, I've brought you a very special present!"

Whopper gently sits the bag down at Nahook's feet, and Thunderhawk pops out. "Hi, my name's Thunderhawk. Do you need a sled dog for the big race?"

"Wow, you bet!" Nahook replies excitedly.

"Then I'm your pup." Thunderhawk hops into the little boy's arms and licks his face.

The Pound Puppies smile contentedly at this happy scene. "Aww, how sweet!" Brighteyes coos. "Thunderhawk finally has a loving owner to care for him!"

"Honestly, it sure does my heart good to see pets find their perfect home." Cooler adds.

"Now listen, Thunderhawk," Nahook says. "I want to win that big dogsled race tomorrow."

"I'll be happy to help." the little Husky replies.

A determined look crosses the little boy's face. "Great! We're gonna leave Oran in the _slush_!"

The Pound Puppies exchange concerned looks. "Uh oh, looks like they're getting a little too carried away…" Cooler says.

Meanwhile, at Lucky Pierre's Trading Outpost, Katrina, who's now wearing a large(expensive looking!) blue coat with a pink fur trim, blue pants, pink gloves, and a pair of pink boots, is going on a shopping spree, buying whatever she can find that might aid her in catching the dogs. Brattina is carrying a huge, teetering pile of items her mother's bought(with Catgut lying leisurely on top, natch); Flack, who's now wearing his usual outfit with the addition of a dark brown coat and a blue scarf, and Tubbs, who's wearing his usual outfit, with the addition of a pair of dark brown gloves and a pair of black boots, stand nearby.

"Now let's see," Katrina muses, poring over her shopping list. "We have dog traps, dog nets, dog cages, kitty litter…"

"Ughh," Brattina groans, buckling under the weight of the load. "Well, make a stinkin' _pack mule _outta me, why don'cha?" She turns to Flack, and quickly hands the pile off to him. "Here, _take this_, dork!"

"Oof!" Flack then promptly palms the load off on Tubbs. "Here, take dis, jelly brain!"

"Oof!" The fat dognapper gets ready to palm the pile off again, "Here, take dis…" upon which he notices there's no one there. "Huh. Low man again."

Katrina turns to the shop owner, Lucky Pierre, who's standing behind the front counter. "Say, Pierre, what might you have in a vehicle that will _smash _anything in its path?"

"Ah, _zees _just may do ze trick, no?" Pierre pushes a button, which causes a panel on the wall to open up, revealing a large red vehicle which resembles a snowplow, save for having a large spike in the front and a pair of mechanical claws at its sides. The words, "SNOWCRUSHER 5000" are written on its side.

"Oh, yes, yes _YEEES_!" Katrina exclaims excitedly.


	12. Snow Puppies Chapter 5

The contestants for the dogsled race are at the starting line, getting ready. "Welcome, mushkateers, to the Junior Cross-country dogsled race!" an announcer calls. "Contestants, report to the starting line."

Nahook is loading up his sled while the Pound Puppies stand nearby. "Awoo-oo-oo, ready for the big event, Thunderhawk?" Howler inquires.

"Totally!" replies the little Husky, who's tethered to Nahook's sled. "We are _so _gonna win this."

Nose Marie gently pats his head. "Now, y'all needn't worry your pretty li'l ol' head 'bout that jus' so long as y'all enjoy yourself, darlin'."

Oran pulls his sled up beside Nahook's. He looks over at Thunderhawk. "Well, looks like you finally found yourself a dog, Nahook. Looks kinda puny, though. Ha ha!" He then sled off.

"Oh yeah?" Nahook exclaims angrily. "Well, we'll see who's laughin' when I win that trophy!"

Cooler walks up to him. "Whoa, take it easy there, Nahook. Y'gotta remember that winning isn't everything."

"You're right, Cooler. It's the _only _thing!" Nahook replies. A baffled Cooler looks on as the little boy embarks his sled.

The race is about to begin; Nahook, Oran, and a little blonde-haired girl named Lara, whose sled is being pulled by a fair-sized grey and white Husky, are lined up at the starting line. "Mushkateers, on your mark, get set…_GO_!" the announcer exclaims, as the starting signal is heard.

"Run, Thunderhawk! Mush!" Nahook commands, as the little Husky pup starts dashing ahead at a furious pace.

"Go get 'em, Thunderhawk!" Whopper cheers enthusiastically.

"We're behind you all the way!" Brighteyes adds.

Scrounger looks over his shoulder. "Yeah, but look who's behind _us_, gang. Katrina Stoneheart!"

The eight dogs turn to see Katrina and her crew motoring toward them in the Snowcrusher 5000. "Full steam ahead! Ha ha ha haaaa!" Katrina laughs nastily.

"Well, crew," Cooler says. "This looks like our _cue _to _skidoo_!" Upon this, the dogs run fearfully back to their sled, which is parked at the top of a hill. "And alley-oop-a-roo!" Cooler continues, as they hop in and begin sledding away with Katrina in hot pursuit.

The Pound Puppies and Katrina and her crew begin singing as they careen down the hill(to appropriately enough, the tune of "Jingle Bells):

Pound Puppies: "_Dashing through the snow,_

_In an eight-dog open sleigh,_

_O'er the fields we go,_

_Barking all the way, Ruff! Ruff! Ruff!_

Katrina and Co.: _"Snowmobile attack,_

_Makes those mongrels run,_

_Hunting down that puppy pack_

_Is really lots of fun!_

(The dogs sled into a nearby cabin.)

Pound Puppies: _"Ohh, Pound Pupp-ies, Pound Pupp-ies,_

_Pounding all the way,_

_What a blast, we're moving fast_

_In an eight-dog open sleigh, Hey!"_

Katrina and Co.: _"Pound Pupp-ies, Pound Pupp-ies,_

_There's no place to run,_

_What a treat, the pups are beat, and their doggie days are done! Ha!"_

Flack turns to Tubbs. "Hey, you was flat on da last verse."

"Yeah, but my pitch was poifect."

The baddies are so busy chasing after the dogs and crushing everything in their path that they had failed to notice that as they were motoring by, the snowmobile had crushed the home of a large polar bear, and a net had fallen out of the back of the vehicle and landed on his head. The bear snarls angrily and rushes off after them.


	13. Snow Puppies Chapter 6

Katrina and her crew stand outside the door of the cabin. "Heh, heh, heh," Flack snickers, rubbing his hands together. "We's got them lousy mutts trapped like nasty little rats!"

"Speak fer yerself, cousin." Scrounger retaliates.

Katrina pick up a loudspeaker. "Pound Puppies, come out with your paws up, or we're coming in after you!"

Whopper, who's dressed as a gangster, stands by the window. "You ain't takin' little Whopper without a fight, see? Yeah! Eat snow, see!" He throws a snowball at the baddies, and the other dogs follow suit.

Katrina and the others quickly duck and cover as they're pelted by snowballs. "All right then," Katrina yells through the loudspeaker. "We're coming in!" She turns toward Flack and Tubbs. "Go get the net, you two!"

"Sure thing, boss." Flack obliges.

"Quick, we'll sneak-a-roo out the back way." Cooler whispers, upon which the group dashes out the back door. They hadn't known, however, that the cabin was at the top of a steep ledge, and there was no ground behind it. The Pound Puppies dash through the air, not realizing that the ground had disappeared.

"Keep runnin' and don't look back!" Cooler exclaims.

Scrounger looks down at his feet. "More like don't look _down_! Look where we are!"

The dogs stop in midair, feel underneath their feet, then quickly rush back toward the cabin, barking fearfully(1). They leap toward the back door, but unfortunately only succeed in grabbing onto the ledge. The Pound Puppies all hang onto each other's legs. "Nose Marie, I believe this is your cue." Cooler says.

"Why thank you, Cooler honey," The bloodhound clears her throat and screams, "_HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!_"

Back outside the cabin Flack inquires indignantly, "Whattaya waitin' fer, Tubbs? Aint'cha gonna get da net?"

"I don't think I wanna!" the fat dognapper points over his shoulder at a large, angry polar bear with a net on his head. The bear snarls viciously and tears the net off of his head.

"Ohhh! Run! Run for your lives!" Katrina yells as she and her crew race off with the bear in hot pursuit.

The bear hops onto the Snowcrusher 5000 and motors after them. "Icky, icky, icky _poo-oo-oo_!" Brattina whines.

The Pound Puppies continue to hang on to the ledge. "Yep, we're still hangin' around, folks," Cooler looks up nervously at the frozen part of the ledge he's holding, which is slowly cracking. "But I don't know for how much longer!"

"If only someone could save us!" Violet says worriedly.

While this is going on, the dogsledders are racing neck and neck. "Mush! Mush!"

Nahook's sled pulls to the head of the pack. "That's it, Thunderhawk, we're winning!"

Suddenly, the little Husky pup hears Nose Marie's cry for help. "I'm coming, Pound Puppies." He then promptly starts running in the direction of the cabin.

"Thunderhawk, what are you doing?" a surprised Nahook inquires. "Get back on the trail!"

"My friends are in trouble, we gotta save 'em!"

They had arrived just in time; the icy ledge Cooler was clinging to had just broken off, but fortunately, Thunderhawk was able to pull them back to safety just in the nick of time. Nose Marie gives a relieved gasp. "Jumpin' jackrabbits, we're _saved_!"

"And it's all thanks to you, lad." Barkerville smiles gratefully at the little Husky pup. The Pound Puppies all cheer happily.

(1) One of the laws of cartoon physics. :)


	14. Snow Puppies Chapter 7

The group gathers back at the finish line. "And the winner of the Junior Cross-Country Dogsled race is…Lara Swanson!" the announcer calls. The little girl gratefully pets her dog, while holding the first-place trophy in her other arm as the crowd cheers.

Oran gives Nahook a congratulatory handshake. "Nice race, Nahook."

"Really?" Nahook's face lights up.

"Yeah, you're a mighty good racer. I'm sorry I was so mean earlier. Wanna be friends?"

"Sure!"

"Thanks oodles for saving us, Thunderhawk." Brighteyes says.

"You're very much welcome, but…" a sad look crosses the little Husky's face. "We lost the race. I guess I'm not a winner after all."

"Oh, that's not so," Nahook replies. "You're more than a winner. You're a hero! And this really goes to show that some things are more important than winning; things like being a good friend. You're the best!" The little boy gently picks up his new little friend and cuddles him.

"Does this mean you'd still like to adopt me?"

"More than anything!"

The little Husky's heart fills up with happiness; a big smile spreads across his face. "Oh, this is wonderful!"

Violet gives a happy sigh. "They certainly both look like winners to me."

Suddenly, Howler gives a howl; the group whip around to see him, as well as Cooler, sitting on the sled. "Okay, crew, time to roll," Cooler says. "We have to catch the late mail flight back to the pound."

The other six dogs promptly embark the sled, and they begin heading off. "Say, Cooler," Whopper inquires. "Do you think Katrina will get back home before we do?"

Cooler hears the polar bear's growl, and glances over his shoulder. "Gee, I don't know, Whopper. Depends on how fast she can run!" He punctuates his sentence with a chuckle.

The bear chases the baddies through the hills in the snowmobile. "Make it stop, Mommie Dearest, make it _stop_!" Brattina whines.

"Oh, be quiet, Brattina, and keep moving!" Katrina exclaims.

**The end.**

**(Of part two.)**


End file.
